Sin esperanzas de un amanecer
by Samiko-chan
Summary: KibaHina. Limme. Hinata jamás actuaría de ese modo. Todo era culpa del alcohol y la dichosa fiesta de Naruto a la que habían tenido que asistir. A Kiba jamás le habían gustado las celebraciones de Navidad, pero en aquella ocasión, menos que nunca.


Bueno, puess... es un one-shot de la pareja KibaHina con algunos leves tintes NaruSaku n.n (muy poco xP). Además, tiene un poco de limme por ahí (Oh, mi primer limme xD). Y está hecho para el concurso de**Retos a la Carta**, de "Una historia ambientada en Navidad" n.n. Deséenme suerte xD (?).

Beta-readers:** Cidevant**, **Rei Inverse** y **Nahiara-hime**, mil gracias (Chicas, se las quiere +0+ )

Y, bueno, creo que no me olvido de nada xD. Nos vemos más abajo n.n.

* * *

_BSO: Last Cristmas - Hilary Duff_

_- - - _

Odiaba la Navidad. Cada vez estaba más seguro de ello.

Odiaba el frío constante que siempre conseguía colarse entre los pliegues de su cazadora y rasgarle la piel. Odiaba la cantidad de olores que se agolpaban en el aire y que terminaban por inutilizar su más preciado sentido. Odiaba que todo el mundo fingiera ser tan feliz cuando por dentro desearían no tener que juntarse con ciertas personas.

Sí, a Kiba nunca le había gustado la Navidad, pero en ese momento, le gustaba menos que nunca ya que, de no ser porque aquel día era veinticinco de diciembre, no se vería obligado a correr a lomos de Akamaru por la calle desierta y nevada, con las estelas de hielo punzándole la nariz y su aliento dejando volutas de vapor por el camino.

Refunfuñó palabras incomprensibles por lo bajo. ¿Navidad¿Celebraciones¿Felicidad? Y un cuerno. No, no le apetecía ir a celebrar la Navidad, y menos en casa de _esa_ persona.

Se llevó una mano al pecho para presionar más la cazadora contra su torso y se inclinó hacia delante, musitando a Akamaru que corriera más. Ya estaba llegando tarde.

- - -

_Había empezado a nevar hacía unas horas. Kiba había reparado en ello al salir de casa esa mañana, y al llegar al claro del bosque donde se citaba con su equipo, la nieve ya había cubierto todo el suelo, mezclándose con la tierra y adquiriendo un color blanco impuro. Y seguía nevando, sin cesar. Lo más probable era que fuera así el resto del día. _

_Kiba suspiró, casi con resignación. Shino, que aguardaba con él la llegada de Hinata y Kurenai al sitio citado, le miró de reojo. Entonces, sin venir a cuento, comentó: _

_- Naruto va a celebrar una fiesta de Navidad en su casa. _

_Inuzuka se quedó quieto unos instantes. Luego volvió su rostro ceñudo a Shino, sin comprender. _

_-¿Y eso a qué viene¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Su compañero no contestó enseguida. Le miró largamente a través de sus lentes oscuras, impenetrable. _

_- Quiero decir -respondió pausadamente- que Naruto va a organizar una fiesta. Y nos ha invitado a los tres: Hinata, tú y yo -Kiba le observó unos instantes con las cejas alzadas-. Pretende reunir a los nueve novatos de nuevo. _

_- Pues vaya..._

_No le gustaba la idea en absoluto. Viniendo de Naruto, aquello sería un desmadre. Pero al parecer sus compañeros no pensaban de ese modo; tal y como lo había dicho Shino, era evidente que pretendían ir. Sonrió con amargura. Sí, sin duda, Hinata iría. Por el simple hecho de que el anfitrión era Naruto. _

_Suspiró de nuevo. Tendría que ir él también. Por su compañera. No podía dejarla allí sola de ningún modo. Conociendo su carácter inocente, aquello no podía terminar bien. _

_No era que estuviera celoso de dejarla sola con Naruto, eso nunca. Era únicamente... precaución. _

_Shino aún aguardaba que contestase, expectante. Al fin, Kiba cerró los ojos con calma y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol nevado, cruzándose de brazos. Su respuesta era inevitable. _

_- Iré -anunció secamente._

_- - -_

Hubiera sido idílico, se dijo. Quizás incluso podría habérselo pasado bien. Pero en aquel momento la prisa era lo único que lo movía, y la preocupación por Hinata. Maldita sea¿cómo se le había olvidado por completo la dichosa fiesta? Si hubiera sido más atento con la hora... y entonces estaba allí, viéndose obligado a dejarse la piel en esa carrera contrarreloj.

Finalmente divisó el edificio de madera donde vivía Naruto. De un salto, bajó de Akamaru y subió las escaleras a todo correr para plantarse repentinamente frente a la puerta del apartamento. Estaba entreabierta. Se detuvo unos instantes, indeciso, y husmeó el aire. Había muchos olores, como siempre. Podía oler comida humeante, algún que otro aroma a perfume femenino y... otra cosa. Un olor que contadas ocasiones había identificado, sobretodo cuando pasaba frente a bares por las noches.

Una descabellada idea cruzó por su mente. Oh, no.

Abrió la puerta y cruzó el recibidor a pasos largos. Allí el olor era más fuerte que nunca. Ya no había duda...

En cuanto Kiba penetró en la sala de estar se encontró con un espectáculo que, de cierta forma, ya esperaba. Había una mesa con bebidas en un rincón de la habitación. Una música que no consiguió identificar resonaba entre las paredes; al chico no le gustó. El suelo estaba poblado de serpentinas de todos los colores y en el aire vibraban todo tipo de ruidos, desde risas hasta gritos. Era desagradable.

Dio una ojeada circular y pudo identificar a algunas de las cabezas del lugar. Naruto estaba en el centro, pegando gritos como un desalmado. Neji se apoyaba contra la pared en un rincón, y Tenten, aunque charlaba animadamente con Temari y Sakura, no se separaba de su lado. Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sofá, con las manos detrás de la nuca y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Si no fuera porque era imposible por el estruendo, Kiba hubiera jurado que dormía.

Sin embargo, todas esas caras carecían de importancia. Los ojos entrecerrados de Kiba se pasearon vorazmente por cada esquina tratando de hallar la melena larga y oscura de su compañera. Finalmente la vio, de espaldas a él, con los antebrazos apoyados en el alfeizar de una ventana y la mirada perdida en el exterior, donde la nieve seguía cayendo, impasible.

Respiró aliviado. Tal vez se había preocupado en vano.

Sepultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y anduvo hacia allí, esquivando una serpentina que voló por encima de su cabeza y un puñetazo de Sakura dirigido a Naruto. Cuando llegó al lado de Hinata, ella apenas se volvió, aunque el chico tuvo la seguridad de que le había visto.

- Feliz Navidad, Kiba-kun -susurró la chica con voz ausente.

Él la miró, su ceño fruncido y los ojos oscuros escrutantes. No olía como siempre. El aroma a jazmines que su compañera siempre desprendía seguía presente, pero había otro mucho más fuerte que lo camuflaba. Kiba tragó saliva. No podía ser...

Hinata viró la mirada hacía él y sonrió. Una sonrisa hueca.

- ¿Has tardado un poco, ne? - musitó. A Kiba le recorrió un estremecimiento. Hinata se asemejaba demasiado a una muñeca de porcelana, fría y delicada.

Tragó saliva, intentando formar palabras.

- Hinata¿te ocurre algo?

La chica abajó la mirada, pensativa. Sus movimientos eran extremadamente lentos, sutiles. Negó suavemente con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

- No, nada. ¿Qué tendría que pasarme, Kiba-kun?

- Pues... - una nueva oleada de ese desagradable olor llegó al olfato de Kiba. Se inclinó levemente, posando las manos en los pequeños hombros de Hinata y sosteniendo la nariz a escasos centímetros de su hombro derecho. Ella se quedó inmóvil- no hueles como siempre. ¿Acaso has...? - Kiba tragó saliva de nuevo. La joven le seguía mirando con calma, sus ojos rebosantes de inocencia y sus labios entreabiertos- Hinata¿has bebido?

La sospecha se volvió certera cuando ella soltó una risita sin sentido y sacudió los hombros para apartarse desenfadadamente las manos de Kiba. Su larga melena osciló en el aire unos instantes para luego volver a caer sobre su espalda.

- Claro que no. -Seguía sonriendo, con la apariencia de una niña pequeña-. Ya sabes que yo jamás haría algo así.

- Hinata...

Pero de improviso, la joven se abalanzó hacia delante para impactar su mejilla contra la cazadora de Kiba y atar sus brazos a la espalda del chico. El corazón del joven dio un vuelco. Hinata, inconsciente a toda la alteración de su compañero, presionó el rostro contra el pecho de él, hundiendo la nariz en su cazadora.

- ¿Acaso no confías en mí, Kiba-kun? -su voz llegó algo distorsionada, pero con un tono juguetón claramente audible.

Kiba trató de serenarse, haciendo uso de toda su concentración. Venciendo miles de incomprensibles impulsos, tomó a la chica por los hombros con firmeza e intentó separarla. Fue en vano. Ella seguía estrujándole con fuerza y riendo traviesamente por los esfuerzos de él.

En ese momento, el chico lo supo. Hinata había bebido; de lo contrario, jamás actuaría de esa forma.

- Ha sido Naruto.

Kiba dio un respigo al oír una voz a su espalda, aunque pronto la figura de Shino asomó por un lado. Sus ojos enigmáticos se detuvieron unos instantes en la chica, y luego ascendieron para encontrarse con la expresión confusa de Kiba.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ha sido Naruto -repitió Shino-. Uzumaki le ha ofrecido de beber y Hinata... bueno, no ha sabido decir que no.

Contra el pecho de su amigo, ella ahogó una risa divertida.

Una de las manos de Kiba se dejó caer a su costado, y acto seguido, se convirtió en un firme puño. Lo sabía, lo había sospechado demasiado... nada podía ir bien en aquella fiesta si Naruto estaba por en medio.

Pero, a su vez, una parte del joven le susurraba la verdad: Kiba sabía que Hinata sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Tan solo bastaba que Naruto se lo pidiera.

Naruto... _lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar._

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo. Ya no tenía sentido arrepentirse. Ya, lo único que le quedaba, era procurar cuidar de Hinata durante el resto de la fiesta.

De golpe, Hinata apartó el rostro del pecho de él y miró a una dirección concreta con curiosidad. Acto seguido, una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se despegó, tan rápido como se había abalanzado, de su compañero, su vista fija en el recibido.

- ¡Kiba-kun, mira! Ino-san y Sai-kun acaban de llegar. Venga, vamos a recibirlos -exclamó alegremente, tomando su mano al vuelo y tirando en dirección a la entrada.

Kiba suspiró de nuevo. Sí, definitivamente, esa iba a ser una fiesta muy larga.

- - -

Se estaba terminando. Menos mal.

La música era ya un leve murmullo que inundaba torpemente la habitación. Al fin, todas las serpentinas descansaban sobre el parquet y la mesa con comida estaba casi vacía. La gente se había ido yendo progresivamente y las pocas personas que quedaban -entre ellos, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee y Chougi- permanecían, o sentadas charlando, o durmiendo en los sofás.

Hinata era de ese último grupo. Tras horas y horas dando saltos por toda la estancia, más animada que de costumbre, al final había caído rendida por el cansancio, y en aquel momento dormía hecha un ovillo sobre el sofá. Una tenue sonrisa suavizaba su rostro.

Esa sonrisa. Kiba podría haberse pasado siglos contemplándola, y interiormente pensando en lo hermosa que la hacía ver,... de no ser, claro, el saber que se la había producido el alcohol.

Resultaba irónico pensar que sólo Naruto podía hacerla feliz por unos instantes, con su mera presencia... o recurriendo a la bebida.

Naruto. Maldito idiota...

De pronto, una tambaleante Sakura se levantó de la silla del comedor y dio un par de pasos torpes hasta el centro de la sala. Era evidente que también estaba borracha, al igual que todos menos Shino y Kiba. La chica puso las manos en jarras y profirió unos gritos más que palabras.

- ¡Muy bien, en cinco minutos quiero que desalojéis esto¡Venga, para casa!

Ino volvió el rostro en su dirección, molesta. Shikamaru abrió un ojo justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo de la anfitriona que impactó contra el respaldo del sofá. Probablemente Sakura planeaba tener el resto de noche para pasarla a solas con Naruto. Kiba desvió la mirada hacia donde descansaba el compañero de piso de la susodicha, durmiendo en una silla con un brazo por encima del respaldo. Bufó. Menudo par.

- ¿Qué harás? -cuestionó Shino, dándole una rápida ojeada a Hinata.

- Creo que todos deberíamos volver a casa.

Un brillo de astucia fue arrancado de los lentes del Aburame.

- Neji ya se ha ido, y no puede llevar a Hinata con él -observó.

Kiba frunció el ceño.

- Oh, bien¿entonces que debo hacer con ella?

- Llévala tú -respondió Shino con naturalidad-. Akamaru aún está fuera y puede ayudarte¿no?

- Supongo.

- ¿Entonces?

El Inuzuka se frotó la nuca, incomodo. Había temido que llegase ese momento y se veía en medio de una encrucijada. Por un lado, podía acompañar a Hinata a su casa y olvidarse del asunto, pero por otro...

De algún modo, su compañero pareció entender el problema.

- Es el padre de Hinata ¿no? No le va a gustar saber que su hija se haya emborrachado.

Kiba soltó una risita sarcástica.

- No, no le va a gustar. Y no me extrañaría que la matase, si se entera. Literalmente.

Sakura volvió a gritar, aunque esa vez los gritos parecieron llegar de un lugar mucho más lejos. Ambos chicos bajaron la mirada, sin saber que decir o hacer. En el sofá, Hinata se acurrucó más y gimió. Kiba la miró de reojo. Tan frágil, tan pequeña... no, no podía regresarla a su casa en ese estado. Ese sería el peor error de todos.

Al final, elevó los ojos, por primera vez oscurecidos de determinación.

- No la llevaré a su casa. Creo que... no se molestarán porque Hinata pasé una noche fuera. A fin de cuentas, dudo siquiera que se den cuenta -refunfuñó.

Shino le observó con interés.

- ¿La llevarás a tu casa? Parece un lugar más confiable.

- Cualquier lugar es más confiable para Hinata en estos momentos que su propio hogar -volvió a refunfuñar el muchacho.

No era una novedad para nadie que el padre de la chica era su peor enemigo. Hinata no solía hablar mucho del tema, no lo soportaba, pero las contadas ocasiones que aquello había surgido, Kiba había podido ver en su mirada una sombra de miedo y dolor que no se iba a borrar fácilmente de sus recuerdos. Y no le gustaba.

- En ese caso, me marcho ya -anunció el Aburame, ajustándose las lentes con el índice.

- Vale.

Kiba cerró los ojos unos instantes, y oyó una sacudida de viento artificial que abofeteó sus mejillas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, tal como esperaba, Shino no estaba ahí. Tan sólo quedaban suaves rastros de humo reposando en el aire.

De reojo, volvió a mirar la figura acurrucada de Hinata. Una sonrisa llena de calidez se instaló en sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Cuidando no despertarla, Kiba se acercó al sofá para detenerse frente a éste, su sombra proyectándose en la nívea piel de los bracitos la chica.

Si no había más remedio...

Se inclinó hacia delante y pasó un brazo por debajo de su nuca, y otro debajo de las rodillas, entonces la acomodó entre sus brazos hasta que la blanda cabeza reposó contra su pecho. Hinata murmuró un par de palabras incomprensibles y alzó una mano lentamente para cerrar los dedos levemente entorno a la cazadora negra. Era ligera. Sorprendentemente ligera. A su vez, en aquella privilegiada posición, Kiba sentía más que nunca el aroma a jazmines y las hebras de cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo. Su tacto era suave, como un manto de seda azulada.

Hinata...

Afuera, la nieve se detuvo por unos segundos y la oscuridad fue más negra que nunca. Debía aprovechar esa tregua para irse de allí sin que ambos llegaran empapados a casa. Además, ya le había parecido ver como Sakura había empezado a patear a los últimos invitados que quedaban...

- - -

Akamaru, en cuanto vio a la chica en brazos de Kiba no dijo nada, pero gruñó por lo bajo. El joven no hubiera sabido decir si su mascota se encontraba contenta de tener a Hinata con ellos o enfadada por tener que cargar con un peso extra.

En silencio, Kiba cruzó las desiertas calles de Konoha mientras los últimos rastros de nieve se convertían en recuerdos vaporosos. Su aliento se entremezclaba con el aire gélido, creando fantasmales volutas de vapor entorno sus siluetas. Hacía frío. Entre sus brazos, Hinata se estremeció y sus labios empezaron a adquirir una coloración azulada. Kiba suspiró y detuvo unos instantes a Akamaru para sacarse su propia cazadora y arropar a la chica con ella. Aún sumida en sueños, Hinata se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a la prenda y, al instante, su rostro volvió a adquirir la etérea apariencia de una muñeca en paz.

Eso compensó de sobras el frío punzante que Kiba sintió en los brazos durante el resto del trayecto.

El enorme can blanco se detuvo frente a una casa hecha a base de madera oscura. A lo lejos, un lobo aulló. Sin decir palabra, Kiba descargó a Hinata de Akamaru, el cual al sentirse libre echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa por su cuenta. Recorrió con pasos lentos el camino de piedras que conducían a su casucha, como queriendo relentecer el tiempo. Tenía suerte de que sus familiares se encontrasen fuera, en una misión, aquella noche. Pero de todos modos, no podía sacarse de encima la idea de que algo malo se avecinaba.

- - -

_BSO: My inmortal - Evanescence_

_- - - _

No va a pasar nada, Kiba. Tranquilízate. Ella es tu amiga.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido a sí mismo ya?, se preguntó mientras las gotas gélidas de agua recorrían sus hombros desnudos y su rostro empapado. Miles. Desde el primer momento que vio a Hinata, tuvo bien claro que no podía haber nada más que amistad entre ellos dos. Una amistad fuerte, intensa y silenciosa, pero sólo amistad al fin y al cabo.

Entonces¿por qué de pronto estaban despertando en él instintos que antes no conocía hacia su compañera?

_Las hormonas_, se dijo. Las dichosas hormonas adolescentes.

Pero no era para menos... es decir, cualquier joven como él, a sus entrados dieciocho años, sentiría lo mismo en su situación. Una noche entera sólo en casa. Genial, perfecto. Pero si ha eso se le añadía que en la habitación de al lado iba a tener durmiendo a su mejor amiga, y recientemente descubierta ángel diabólica, las cosas cambiaban un poco. Cómo mínimo, ya no estaba tan tranquilo. Hinata era una especie de tentación a su calma.

Y sin duda, su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo en ello. Podía sentir como el vello de su nuca, a pesar de estar empapado, se erizaba como si le recorrieran espasmos eléctricos.

_Kami-sama_, iba a necesitar miles de duchas de agua fría como esa si pretendía estar durante toda la noche bajo el mismo techo que Hinata y refrenar sus emociones.

- Joder... -murmuró por lo bajo para sí mismo.

Resopló y alzó la cara hacia el foco de la ducha, permitiendo que todos los riachuelos de agua recorrieran su cuello y rostro con mayor facilidad. Permaneció de ese modo, con los ojos cerrados y el alma vagando en tierras de nadie, lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Bueno, de todos modos, pronto iba a tener que enfrontarse a su propia dulce tortura. No tenía sentido relentecer el tiempo aún más.

Cerró la ducha, tanteó con las manos en un estante y se envolvió con una toalla. Sin duda, esa ducha le había sentado bien, cómo mínimo sentía la mente más despejada.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, de este salió el joven vestido ya con unos pantalones de pijama sencillos y una camiseta negra. Cruzó el pasillo con pasos rápidos, evitando mirar sagazmente la habitación a oscuras, de puerta entreabierta, donde había dejado a Hinata tumbada en su cama. Ya dormiría en cualquier otro sitio, se dijo.

Sin embargo, sus movimientos decidieron lo contrario. Los pies desnudos sobre madera se detuvieron justo cuando Kiba pasó al lado de la puerta. Sin proponérselo, cerró los parpados y escuchó. Oía un susurro lejano, suave y efímero.

La respiración pausada de Hinata.

Viró los ojos hacia la puerta, indeciso. Por la rendija se colaba el agradable olor a ella, como una deliciosa tentación a la oscuridad del interior. Una mano grande e insegura hizo ademán de posarse sobre el pomo, deteniéndose en el aire unos instantes, y luego reemprendiendo la trayectoria. Lentamente, con suma delicadeza, Kiba abrió la puerta. Dentro se estaba bien. Se sentía un ambiente cálido y acogedor, distinto al frío invernal del exterior, donde la nieve había regresado. Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sin girarse. Acto seguido, tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor hasta que dio con él y lo pulsó. Se oyó un leve clic y la luz bañó la habitación.

Hinata estaba despierta.

Eso fue lo primero en lo que reparó Kiba cuando prendió la luz. La chica se encontraba arrodillada en el centro de la cama, con las manos dulcemente apoyadas en el edredón, a ambos lados de las piernas. Su mirada, pérdida.

La piel desnuda de sus piernas emitiendo un tenue resplandor blanquecino.

Un hormigueo asfixiante fue ascendiendo en el interior de Kiba, como el vapor de una olla a presión. Como fuego. Y le estaba quemado. Sobretodo, la cara.

Maldita sea, seguro que se había sonrojado. Qué patético.

Pero, un momento... ¿qué demonios hacía Hinata vestida únicamente con su camiseta interior¿Y su abrigo gris y sus zapatos¿Y dónde estaban sus... sus... pantalones?

- H-Hinata...

La chica volvió la cabeza lentamente en su dirección, y la misma sonrisa hueca volvió a hacerse presente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, muestra de que seguía borracha. Porque por eso estaba roja¿verdad?

- E-esto... -Kiba se llevó una mano a la nuca y abajó la mirada, incomodo-. ¿Qué haces vestida así?

Hinata no contestó. En lugar de eso, dejó vagar su mirada ausente por cada esquina de la estancia y, tras un análisis minucioso, preguntó al aire:

- ¿Esta es tu habitación?

- Sí... pero, Hinata, escucha...

- ¿Y qué hago yo aquí? -preguntó, con confusión inocente.

Kiba suspiró. Planeaba explicárselo todo a Hinata en cuando ella despertase, pero no tenía previsto que aquello fuera esa misma noche, y eso sin contar que seguía bebida. Lo más probable era que no se acordara de nada de lo que le contara o hiciera por la mañana.

De nada absolutamente...

Kiba sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por sus propios pensamientos. Basta, se ordenó firmemente. Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas, joder. Ella es tu amiga. A-m-i-g-a.

- Pues... estás borracha; eso lo sabes¿no? Bueno, creí que no podía llevarte a tu casa en este estado. Ya sabes como es tu padre, y...

- Eso está bien -lo interrumpió ella con una sonrisa agradecida, aunque igual de lejana. Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Hinata preguntó-¿Dormirás conmigo?

Kiba parpadeó, sorprendido. Tratando de bloquear todo tipo de pensamientos extraños a su cabeza, negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No hace, falta, puedo dormir en cualquier otro sitio. En fin, descansa -añadió, haciendo ademán de irse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Hinata alzó una mano en su dirección, con el rostro súbitamente apenado.

- ¡Espera! -rogó. Sus ojos casi estaban llorosos- ¿No puedes quedarte?

- Hinata...

La chica mantuvo la mirada abajada, como si de pronto se estuviera planteando algo de importancia crucial. Cuando volvió a mirar al muchacho, sus ojos de fingida amabilidad tenían un rastro de travesura nada común en ella. Con movimientos felinos, se acurrucó en el centro de la cama y le indicó a Kiba que se acercara con un gesto de la cabeza.

Incapaz de negarse, Kiba cruzó la distancia que les separaba a largos pasos y se inclinó hacia la chica, apoyando las manos en el edredón. Hinata no habló hasta que se hubo asegurado de que el chico le prestaba completa atención y hasta que tuvo su oreja a rozar de sus labios. Fue entonces, cuando volvió a repetir, con el mismo tono inocente.

- Durmamos juntos.

Kiba apenas pudo reaccionar. Tan solo abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando sintió que los bracitos de Hinata se cerraban entorno a su cuello y ella se dejaba caer hacia atrás, arrastrando a Kiba consigo. Tomado por sorpresa, el joven se descubrió a sí mismo de pronto sobre la cama, con su amiga debajo de él, y aún aferrada a su cuello. En un alto reflejo, apoyó las manos en el edredón para no aplastarla, a ambos lado de su cabeza. Las hebras azuladas, esparcidas sobre las sabanas, le hicieron cosquillas en los dedos y las manos.

El suave murmullo que había sido el vapor de la olla a presión se convirtió en un penetrante silbido que le taladró los oídos por dentro. A su vez, el fuego terminó de quemarle el rostro para expandirse por el resto de su cuerpo, ardiendo justo debajo de su piel. Podía sentir de un modo lejano, camuflado por los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, el sonido de la respiración de Hinata sobre su cuello. La presencia de sus delicadas piernas debajo de las suyas, al igual que todo su torso, encajando debajo de él como una pieza de puzzle. Tan cerca... tan agradable y angustiántemente cerca...

Oh, no... ella estaba borracha. Kiba no podía... no _debía_ permitir eso.

Al fin, consiguiendo salir de su momentánea parálisis, volvió a hacer ademán de incorporarse, aunque Hinata se mantenía firmemente sujeta a su cuello.

- ¡N-no digas tonterías! -exclamó- ¡Hinata, deja de actuar así!

Ella le miró confundida y aflojó su agarre, algo que Kiba aprovechó para sentarse en la cama e incorporar con él a su compañera. Con las manos sobre sus hombros, la cabeza agachada y un extraño gruñido emergiendo de su interior, se atrevió a alzar un poco la mirada.

Hinata ladeaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, llena de tranquilidad.

- ¿¡Cómo que qué...!? -Kiba se interrumpió, procurando abajar su tono de voz. Sin embargo, las manos que aún descansaban sobre los hombros de la chica se apretaron un poco- Hinata, no puedes...

- Tú...

Kiba se detuvo. Aquella voz... por primera vez, Hinata parecía arrepentida de verdad. Profundamente dolida.

- Tú...-Azó la mirada, sus ojos repletos de un extraño brillo expresivo- ¿tú me odias?

Una oleada de insolente viento golpeo la ventana de la habitación desde fuera. Acto seguido, la nieve siguió cayendo, su suave_ pic-pic _constante retumbando entre las cuatro paredes. Silencio. Demasiado silencio. Si nadie decía nada pronto, toda la tensión que se había acumulado en la habitación iba a estallar.

Demonios¿cómo explicarle a Hinata la verdadera razón por la que...? Ella estaba bebida, maldita sea. No podía aprovecharse de eso de ningún modo.

- Escúchame, Hinata...

Pero ella no oyó. Ni cuando Kiba levantó la mirada decidido a aclarar las cosas, ni cuando vio venir esa explicación. En lugar de eso, se impulsó hacia delante, alzándose sobre sus rodillas, para cruzar el aire que separaba sus rostros a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Finalmente, sus labios se desvanecieron entre los de Kiba. Fugaces, apasionados e inevitables. Labios sutiles y ardientes. Como fuego vaporoso.

Y de pronto, todo careció de sentido. No importó absolutamente nada de su alrededor; todo acababa de disolverse en un mar de colores inconexos, a excepción de ellos dos, que permanecían intactos. Dos siluetas inmóviles. Un mismo latido.

Una muerte de la fuerza de voluntad de Kiba, pero una muy agradable...

Era inevitable. Había sido inevitable desde un principio, cuando Naruto propuso la dichosa fiesta. Todo había sido inevitable desde el momento en que Hinata había traspasado la puerta de su casa. Había sido inevitable que Kiba siguiera ocultando sus emociones tras el telón de una pantomima de nombre "amistad".

- Hina...ta...

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su espalda topó contra algo suave y delicado. ¿Sábanas? Hinata sonreía. Eso era lo único que Kiba percibía con absoluta claridad. Su sonrisa, luminosa. De una inocencia tentadora. Dios... la sonrisa de un ángel diabólico.

También podía percibir... calor. Una calidez conformista, ni fuego abrasador ni frío. El calor de un aliento rozando su cuello. El de unas pequeñas manos descansando sobre su pecho. El de unos labios de dulzura infinita posándose de vez en cuando sobre los suyos, como mariposas caprichosas.

Hinata sonreía. _Le_ sonreía. Sonrojada. Desviando la mirada de vez en cuando. Sin saber porque, casi recordó haber visto esa imagen en algún otro sitio.

Oh, no...

Incluso a pesar de compartir una burbuja personal perdida en el tiempo, la conciencia seguía acechándole.

No...

Tenía que apartarla. Tenía que poner fin a aquello, que se le escapaba de las manos por segundos. Él la amaba, su más reciente descubrimiento, pero no de ese modo. No en aquella situación.

Pero fue incapaz. Al menos, del todo. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que reducir su tono enfadado a un mero susurro inexpresivo y sus gestos, a una mano de lentitud extrema que se posaba sobre el rostro de Hinata, en su mejilla, deteniendo por unos instantes sus besos.

Tragó saliva, tratando de recordar como se pronunciaban las palabras. Su garganta era un mar de algodón.

- Oye. -Bien, eso iba bien. Su adormecida mente empezaba a recobrar parte de frialdad. Ahora solo falta que Hinata dejase de mirarle de ese modo, tan ingenua, o todas sus defensas volverían a desmoronarse de nuevo-. No deberías... no deberías ir por ahí besando a cualquiera, si no te gusta...

Perfecto. Ya lo había dicho.

Ella le observó con las cejas alzadas. Pasaron un par de segundos. Sólo un par, pero a Kiba se le hizo una eternidad. Finalmente, la cabeza de la chica se ladeó contra la almohada como minutos antes y esbozó una de sus sonrisas aturdidoras.

- Te equivocas. Tú me gustas. -

Kiba se quedó inmóvil, congelado. ¿Había oído bien...?

- Me gustas...

¿...aquello?

La fina mano de Hinata se alzó para detenerse sobre la de Kiba, que aún descansaba sobre su mejilla. Con una lentitud devastadora, fue acercando su rostro de nuevo al de él, con el contacto de sus manos como una llamarada ardiente a la piel del chico.

- Ni yo misma sé muy bien cómo... Me he dado cuenta de que hay algo en mí que despierta cada vez que te miro. Me he descubierto observándote de reojo mientras entrenas. Algunas veces, cuando estás sólo y me escondo tras los árboles. Otras, cuando sabes que estoy ahí aunque no reparas en mí. Todo este tiempo he intentado encontrar el modo de decírtelo... -Hinata cerró los ojos con suavidad justo en el momento en que su nariz topó contra la de Kiba-. Me gustas. Creo que yo... estoy enamorada de ti...

No era posible. Aquello no podía ser real, no podía serlo. Se asemejaba demasiado a una historia idílica, una de esas que nunca le sucedían a él, sino a los demás. Sin embargo, al tenerla allí, tan cerca... confesándole todo aquello que fácilmente podría haber pasado por los propios labios de Kiba... se le hacía incomprensiblemente doloroso pensar que fuera falso. Dentro de sí, una extraña sensación empezó a asomar. La sensación del aleteo de un pájaro, eufórico, que despegaba el vuelo.

- Te amo... Naruto-kun.

Y el pájaro dejó de aletear, al igual que el corazón de Kiba dejó de latir. Poco a poco, sus plumas se desvanecieron y se vio reducido a mísero polvo en una tierra muerta.

Kiba quiso morir junto con ese pájaro.

- - -

Alcohol. Bebida que puede producir alucinaciones ópticas y auditivas en quienes la ingieren. Esa era la definición que aparecía en los libros.

La definición que Kiba le daba era otra: el alcohol era el mecanismo que tenían las personas de hacer aflorar su mismísima alma, su voluntad sin tapujos.

El alma de Hinata reía sin para, saltando entre grupos de amigos.

El alma de Hinata se abrazaba a todas las personas que encontraba con una sonrisa.

El alma de Hinata era la criatura más pura que jamás podía existir en la tierra.

El alma de Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto. Profundamente. Hasta el punto de perder su característica vergüenza y declararse.

Lástima que, en aquella ocasión, su mente la había engañado y no había hecho más que declararse ante una marioneta con la apariencia de Naruto. Puesto que eso era lo que Kiba: una marioneta. Y sus hilos, esperanzas con las que se aferraba a Hinata. Pero los hilos se habían cortado en ese preciso instante.

Fuera, la nieve seguía cayendo, impasible. Los pequeños copos se adherían a la ventana y observaban, pegando la nariz al cristal, a las dos figuras acurrucadas y sumidas en sombras de la habitación. Se abrazaban. Ella, un abrazo dulce. Él, un abrazo desesperado, como si temiese que fueran a arrebatársela los espíritus. Ella dormía.

Él moría en silencio.

Una vez más, Kiba separó el rostro del hombro desnudo de Hinata para observarla a una distancia escasa. Los labios blancos de la chica desdibujaban lo que era una sonrisa nublada. Sus ojos, cerrados; parpados de mármol, lisos y estáticos. Su respiración resonando en la cabeza de Kiba.

Era... hermosa.

Aquella noche no se había atrevido a apartarla de su lado cuando ella volvió a hechizarle con la mirada. Tampoco había podido separarse cuando Hinata se había acurrucado entre sus brazos y había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Y se había obligado una y otra vez y asesinar las lágrimas que purgaban por salir de sus ojos cada vez que Hinata, entre suspiro y suspiro, había susurrado otro nombre que no era el suyo.

Aquella noche, Kiba había renunciado a todo, tan sólo para conservar en su memoria el delicioso tacto de su piel. Para que ella sonriera. Para que ella viviera, engañada por su propia mentira. Para que, al fin y al cabo, viera cumplido su sueño de amar con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto, o la marioneta con el aspecto de este. Ya no tenía nada que perder, se dijo, mientras presionaba los labios contra la coronilla de la chica. Iba a ser de noche a partir de ese momento. Una noche de Navidad, fría e infinita.

Ya no habría más amaneceres que esperar.

FIN

* * *

... 

Ok, lo tengo comprobado ù.u: soy incapaz de terminar un fic sin un final triste o agridulce. Bue, que le haremos ¬¬. A pesar de que ahora tengáis ganas de asesinarme por hacer sufrir así a Kiba-kun xD¿Me merezco algún reviewcito +-+?

Nos vemos y Feliz Navidad ;D


End file.
